Akatsuki dark blossom (Itachi x Sakura)
by sakuracute13
Summary: With her family dead, Sakura is struggling to be happy in this world. Her only suggestion was to leave her home and start a new somewhere else. Realising what she was going to do, she left and now she has to choose between her home and her new one, but isn't there another way? Might turn into a story, but I'll see if people want me to.


**Well, you guys know that I'm really picky with my stories and I also tend to delete them. But I can't help it! tell me, what would you do if you were me? do it over again? what if it just doesn't work out? I don't know, but if it was me I would delete it, but that is the old me. So here is the updated version or me trying to make it better. Please say if this is the way you want it, if not then I'll try again.**

* * *

**With her family dead, Sakura is struggling to be happy in this world. Her only suggestion was to leave her home and start a new somewhere else. Realising what she was going to do, she left and now she has to choose between her home and her new one, but isn't there another way? Might turn into a story, but I'll see if people want me to.**

The soft sound of the rain woke up the young pink hair girl. She looked up, sitting up slightly to gaze out the window that held a pretty view of the village. The weather was awfully poor of lately, even though it had been almost two weeks since the that event happened. 'Well, no use whining over it..' She thought, moving her leg over her bed and placing her feet softly on the wooden floor.

Don't complain my ass, this weather is getting everyone we see down.. Inner said, her frown was clear as day to Sakura, at least. After all, she did create her when she refused to show the real side of her. In silent agreement, they both made there progress to dress in the morning.

After doing a couple daily things, Sakura debated on making something filling to eat. Knowing that she will be working on her project very soon, possibly all night as well, 'Ah! Letter, Don't look at it!' Inner warned, exclaiming about the letter that floated from a near hawks mouth. "Inner.."

Sakura sighed, as right as her inner was. The hokage was the most powerful person, and someone she cared for. Not to mention the only family like figure she had now, go figure just when she was lazy she would give her a letter. Gazing at the bird after a while, "Thank you snow, here a little snack.."

The young bird looked down at the food, a little bit of meat that she kept. Just for things such as this, as prepared as she was. With a little noise of joy the bird jumped and ate out of her hand, before flying back to its master. Also her master and teacher.

With that done, Sakura slipped her boots on. Once she was sitting on the door step and looked back at her home. 'I miss you..' She thought sadly, taking a sharp breathe before she made her way out. Locking the door behind her, she slowly advanced out her gate.

While she walked down the street she swore people were staring, and this was more than usual. Just because people died a lot more than she could handle, they need to come and treat her like some child. 'One of these days-'

The door, the door you baka!

"Oh sh-" A loud bang was heard from the outside, near the hokage door Sakura had slammed her face into. Right as her master slammed it open, "Mother fuck-" she started to curse the world in a bubbly murder as she kneeled down into a ball. With her hands curled around her head, at least this got her out of her fucking day dream. But this was in no way great. Peeking up to see her master smirking down at her, "well well, choose to not ignore my message this time Sakura?"

"Oh come on, you know that was a one time. I was drunk teacher!"

Tsunade smirk went even wider, "you seem to be catching on with the bad habit. Eh?" She laughed whole heartedly, loving the fact her student resembled her greatly. All she could hear was a growl and groan from Sakura, it wasn't like she meant to hit her square in the head really. Sakura just happened to be there when she was coming out, reaching to help her student up. They both grabbed each others hands firmly and helped each other before bursting out laughing. Maybe it was about time her teacher smacked some sense into her, either way Sakura was grateful for the fall. "So, what did you need me for? Is it another mission?" she asked, stretching her arms. While her teacher started to walk forward with Sakura following along. There seemed to be a long pause from her master before she even brothered to speak at all.

"How should I say this?.." Tsunade muttered under her breathe, trying to get her words under control before she opened her big mouth. This might make her student unhappy, but in a way this was for her own benefit as well.

"Master?.." Sakura paced her steps, catching up with her. Staring at the worried face of her mother like figure, "...Should we go on a drinking night out?.." she asked, trying to let her teacher loosen up like she usually dose.

With a snort of laughter, "We would be doing it anyway!" she claimed with a large grin. Wither a wordless shake of the head from the pink head, they both made there way to the hospital and looked over everything from top to bottom As usual, Sakura would follow her teacher and looked over stuff. Making sure that everyone and anyone had there things cleared and nothing was going wrong, even a test would be possible by the time she had finished. She saw nothing wrong.

"I don't see anything wrong, but strangely this should also show a problem with the lungs." Sakura frowned, speaking out loud but she meant nothing. It wasn't like she was talking to anyone around her, she was just doing her own kind of thing while talking to no one really.

Sakura frowned, she didn't see anything and that was true. But, that didn't mean she understood anything about why it had nothing wrong with the body. The lungs should be hurting this person a lot, "are you sure you need me to do? Master."

Scoffing, "can't we have some bonding time?" lady tsunade grinned, giving a look off Sakura she shrugged. "Al-right, Al-right. Come, come." She motioned over to the side of the bed and waited while Sakura followed, a frown on her lips.

Letting out another puff of breathe, she raised her hands to go over the body and scanned the inside of her organs. Until she was happy with what she saw, Sakura didn't want to believe that this was right. Considering her training this was not normal for a person with a graded fever and easily broken bones. "Tsk.." She clicked her tongue knowingly, this was not something she could heal or anything. No, more like that was no such thing that needed to be healed or anything.

"Let me guess.."

Closing her mouth when she saw Sakura speak again, and tsunade thought she might need help with this. How stupid was she? She shook her head and then pulled a seat out, sitting down on it for another minute or so. "This person didn't need healing, she only needed rest, but you said the fever was dangerous? Considering she was in bed for most of the day, I guess this is time to check her out?" with another snap of her clip broad, she turned to look at her master with a deep frown.

"Well done, you passed another test!" the hokage voice boomed with a little laughter and joy in her voice, "form here on, you are not my student any-more. You can finally take your place as my heir." Taking the time to place a hand on her student shoulder, who was now gaping at her with a open wide expression. "Then, you have the rest of the day off. Please, go and wash off and then well meet again, hm?"

With one more push, Sakura was pushed out still in shock. "H-He-wait!" she gasped, when the door slammed shut and then blinked. "Well fuck.." She said, blinking a little more before running her hand through her hair and walking to the entrance.

'What just happened?..' She thought utterly confused, something was going on. She had a feeling that her master was using this to get her to rest. Which is why she didn't really work if she had a choice.

Eventually Sakura managed to get home without any trouble, her feet were hurting he after all that walking. Her master was such a busy body usually, but strangely it wasn't as bad as she figured it to be. For now she just wanted to rest her feet and eat some dinner, of course that maybe be too much to ask mind you. Without another day she rushed up the stairs and watched the raven turn slowly.

"Hime, are you ready?" a velvet voice asked out of the open of the window, sitting on it while his pale hand was held out for the girl. She knew him all to well to, his raven hair, crimson eyes that resembled Saskue oh so well. "Itachi... "


End file.
